Russian Roulette
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: All they ever wanted was to be together, but they weren't even allowed that. As a result they've been pushed to an extreme. The only thing that will allow them to be together forever. AH/AU. Full warning inside.


**A/N: Another one-shot, and again it's a very... shall we say... sad one. *Sigh* **

**This one-shot is kinda based on the song 'Russian Roulette' By Rihanna. Hence the name. I never planned on making it very Shakespeare, but it has turned out that way, and I apologise. I didn't count on that. **

**I'll say the warning now. This one-shot contains Suicide. If that in anyway offends you, or you don't like reading about it then please don't read it. I don't want to offend anybody. I'm hoping this will make people cry, but I don't want to offend anybody. **

**Thanks to AMayes for Beta'ing for me when it was like, 10pm last night. You're an star. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I never have and I never will. I don't own the song Russian Roulette either. That belongs to Rihanna.**

**_Update: Rating changed to M because of suicide. _**

* * *

Russian Roulette:

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she does so. She knows that doing this won't change anything, but she has to calm herself down.

She opens her eyes to find him looking straight at her. His green eyes piercing straight into her brown ones. He's only sitting across the table from her but it feels as if he's miles away. It doesn't feel right when she isn't right next to him, when she can't touch him or kiss him.

Edward seems to sense that she's uncomfortable and reaches his hand across the table to gently grasp hers. He links their fingers together squeezing her fingers, and smiling crookedly at her. Even in the light of the situation, he always finds the way to make Bella smile. She still doesn't know how he does it.

"You need to calm down Bella." He squeezes her fingers again and Bella manages a weak smile. "This is the only option." The smile has completely gone from Edward's face, but he's still got hold of Bella's hand. He doesn't like that it's the only option left. All he's ever wanted to do was protect Bella, and be able to love her so they could spend the rest of their lives together. It wasn't going to be like that anymore.

Bella knows it's the only option. She doesn't care, because it means that she can stay by Edward's side for the rest of eternity. All that matters is that they'll be together. That's all she wants. It's all she's ever wanted since she first saw him.

"I know," she whispers. Edward looks back up at her, their eyes locking together once more. "I don't care." The words seem to shock Edward and he frowns, but still doesn't let go of her hand.

He shakes his head. "It shouldn't be this way. I should be able to get us out of this, be able to protect you. I-" He can't carry on. He can't say the things that he wishes would happen, but no longer will.

"Hey." Bella lets go of his hand and stands up from the table, walking round towards him. Edward opens his arms and she sits on his lap. His arms encircle around her, and she nestles herself closer to him. He kisses the top of her head, trying to hold her closer.

"I love you," he whispers, almost so quietly Bella doesn't hear it. But she does hear it, and the tears she had been trying to hold back spill over and trickle down her cheeks. She sits up to look him straight in the eyes. He looks...distraught for want of a better word, but she can see the love he feels for her radiating through him.

Bella puts her hands on either side of his face, and rests her forehead against his own. He sighs deeply, almost knowing the words Bella is going to say before she says them.

She breathes in deeply again, trying to hold back the tears, and the sobs which are almost breaking through her. "I love you." Edward's eyes connect with hers again, and he can see the pure and unequivocal love shining through her chocolate eyes. "Nothing, nothing will _ever _change that. I've loved you since I first saw you. I'm never ever going to stop. I promise you that." She manages to smile through the tears that are now pouring down her face.

"I don't deserve you. I'm sorry," he whispers. He knows that it shouldn't have come to this, but in a way he doesn't feel sorry, because he has Bella and she's all he's ever going to want.

"Don't, Edward." She chokes. "Please." She stops him from saying anything else, by closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his own. He melts into her. Any pent up anger or sadness automatically spilling away from him. He kisses her back, bringing his arms around her back and bringing her closer to him, delving into the kiss.

She pulls back needing oxygen, breathing out a smile radiating out of her. She laughs a breathy laugh through her tears, and Edward rests his forehead against her own, once again. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispers, making the moment more perfect than it was. Even though she knows that everything is about to end, she doesn't care. She has Edward, it's all she needs.

Edward doesn't say anything; he just kisses her lips softly once more and opens his arms again. Bella steps out of them, and walks back round the table to sit in her previous seat.

He reaches across the table again, grasping her hand and linking their fingers together once more. It doesn't matter that there are people out there that don't want them to be together, it doesn't matter that those people are their parents. It doesn't matter that they won't get everything they've ever wanted; because all that matters is they have each other.

Both of them never counted on falling in love. They never even thought they'd meet. The Swans and the Cullen's had been enemies for generations. Nobody really knows why but not many people seem to care. But when it became apparent that both families' eldest children were getting closer than they should have, everybody suddenly became interested.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand again, giving her a weak smile. She smiled back through the tears that were still running down her face. Why couldn't they just run away? Why couldn't they move to somewhere far away where nobody would find them?

Bella knew the answers, even though she didn't want to admit it. They couldn't because no matter where they went, they'd be found, and even if there was a chance that they wouldn't be found, they'd always live in the fear that they would. They'd never be happy, not truly happy anyway.

Edward's other hand pushed the gun that was sitting on the table towards her, their eyes never straying from one another. Bella couldn't bring herself to look at it. It was what was would end everything.

"Don't forget what I said," she whispered. She didn't need to repeat it, Edward knew what she meant, and she knew that Edward would say the exact same thing.

"Never," he vowed.

She moved her eyes away from his then and looked at the weapon. It looked like nothing. It certainly didn't look like something so deadly. Never in her wildest dreams did Bella ever believe she'd have to use one.

Edward must have noticed both her hesitation and her fear. Even Bella could feel her heart beating fast. Anybody would probably be able to see it beating out of her chest. She was terrified, but she knew she had to do this. She knew that Edward was all she'd ever want. Nobody else would suffice and nobody else would ever be able to love her the same way he had.

They were each other's destiny. Made to love each other. It didn't matter that their families wanted nothing more than to tear them apart. But tearing them apart would be like dying. Dying without the person you love not beside you. This way, they could be together, forever.

She squeezed his hand once more, looking at him, staring straight into his eyes. She said the only words that she could think would suffice the moment. "I love you. Forever."

"Forever," he whispered back. Edward really didn't want to end this way, he didn't know why his parents and siblings alike couldn't just be happy for him. Just because the girl he loved was from a rival family... None of it made any sense. Even now.

Bella let go of his hand, mouthing the words 'I love you' to him once more. The love still shining through her eyes. He could tell that she was scared, he was scared as well.

She stared at the weapon for a long moment before moving her shaking hand towards the gun. Her hands were sweating, her heart beating faster from within her chest. She touched the gun with the tips of her fingers. To her, it didn't feel dangerous either. It was just an object.

In that moment, Bella saw her whole life flash before her eyes. Everything that had happened in her life, the good the bad and the fantastic. Everything perfect that happened since she'd met Edward, but some of the worst had as well. She then saw everything that she'd hoped would one day happen, although she didn't want to linger on those details.

She reached out and touched the gun with her whole hand, wrapping her hand around the handle and picking it up to bring it up off the table. She didn't look back at Edward as she held it against her. She couldn't look at him to see what would probably be a look of pure fear. She didn't want this to be the last thing she saw.

Bella never looked back at Edward as she pulled the trigger on the gun, dying almost instantly. She never saw the look of pure fear on his face. She never saw him reach for the same gun that she'd just used, and she never saw him bring it against himself and pull the trigger.

They were found soon after by their families. Edward's parents couldn't believe that their son had actually gone through with what he said he would do and Bella's couldn't understand why she'd killed herself for a Cullen. They never had understood why.

None of that mattered to Bella and Edward anymore. They were together, just as they would be for the rest of eternity. Nobody could ever tear them apart now.

* * *

**Did you cry? **

**Leave me some love in the form of a review please. :) They make me smile, inside and out. **


End file.
